


Somehow, Sometime, Somewhere

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Afterlife, Bittersweet, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: Each year Magnus and Alec return to the same place to celebrate the day they promised each other to get married. Each year they come back to celebrate their love.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Somehow, Sometime, Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HM 500 prompts: Ghosts

Magnus settled down on his usual spot. Alec and Magnus had come here ever since the day they had promised to marry each other, the day Magnus had left for Edom. Each year they had come back to this place to celebrate their love.

Alec sat down quietly next to Magnus, taking his usual side, always on the left. The way you developed habits like that was really astonishing.

"I still remember each minute of our wedding day. It still is my favourite day." Magnus smiled at the thought, his face relaxing. 

"We married in Warlock blue and Shadowhunter gold. I'll never forget how you looked in your blue wedding suit." Alec returned the smile, his own thoughts wandering back to the day they had promised each other for better or worse, to love each other for the rest of their lives. And they did. 

"I am so glad we waited until we could wear our colors. You looked stunning in gold, Alexander." Magnus turned his head to the left, Alec's side.  
"I still cannot believe how lucky I have been to find a love like ours."

"Me, too Magnus. I never deserved someone like you."

"And I really cannot believe that you are no longer here, Alexander. That you have died. That you are dead."

A single tear ran down Magnus' beautiful face, leaving a trail of mascara behind. With a sigh Magnus stood up, brushing lightly against Alec without him noticing. He was the most powerful living Warlock, but he just couldn't see ghosts. 

Alec had started to cry, his body shaking with tears until he felt strong arms surrounding him. Jace pulled him into a tight hug, letting him cry the tears that so desperately needed to fall. He rubbed small circles into Alec's back, making soothing noises in the back of his throat. But mostly he just held Alec close. 

They had died like they had lived: As one. While Jace had been prepared to move on, to leave the world behind, Alec hadn't been, his need to stay where Magnus was too strong. So they had stayed, in the strange half state between life and death. They had stayed as ghosts.

Freed from the oath that had been a blessing and a curse, they finally had been able to act on their feelings. Finally they had been allowed to love each other the way they always had wanted and needed. But as it had been when Alec had been still alive and his love for Magnus hadn't erased his love for Jace, falling for Jace all over again hadn't meant falling out of love with Magnus. Alec loved them both, just as he always had and always would.

"I'm sorry, Jace. Maybe next year."  
"Don't be, my love. I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes for you to move on to the next world." 

Alec just nodded, his face still covered in tears that were slowly stopping to fall. Maybe next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved 💙


End file.
